This Is For Keeps
by Tangled Web
Summary: 2 years after a horrible tragedy in Lita's life, she meets a new man. Only this new man seems to be possessed by her former boyfriend's spirit. A love triangle between two people? Edge/Lita/CM Punk AU
1. Prologue

_Prelude_

It was raining that night when she had gotten the call. She had been laying in her bed listening to the audible crash of the thunder outside her window.

She had been groggy after hanging out with a bunch of old friends at the bar. It was a good night to say the least. If only however, he was able to join alongside with her.

He had told her that he would be running a little late. Reports of various thunderstorms around the area would be delaying a lot of his driving to her side of town.

"You're always such a horrible driver," she joked on the phone with him earlier.

"Well that's because I'm in such a hurry to come see you." He would reply back.

She laughed, "That was incredibly cheesy."

"Don't lie to yourself Lita, you like it." He retorted with a laugh of his own.

She smiled, "Alright Casanova hurry your ass up so I can see you."

"Y'see what I mean? Always rushing me." He replied sarcastically.

She sighed, "I'm sorry. I just… I just miss you."

"And I miss you too. I'm really looking forward to seeing you."

"Me too," she replied. It was obvious that she hated being such a sappy girl who was so smitten but that was just a quality that he managed to bring out of her, and she secretly did enjoy it.

"And Lita?"

"Yes?" There was a slight pause of silence on the phone and she began to grow worried at the quiet background noise.

"…I love you."

"And I love you too, Phil."

She could imagine him smiling at the response. "I'll be there in a bit. Don't be too drunk with Mickie or Trish okay? It wouldn't be fair if I missed anything."

"Shut up!" she said as she laughed and they both hung up at the same time.

That was earlier in the evening. Before the sun had set and before the horrible weather had even began to overcast.

It was now four in the morning.

And she had not received a call since.

She had tried to reach him at various times during the night out with the girls but the signal had been so bad with the rain and lightning it was nearly impossible.

Trish and Mickie had told her not to worry and that he would be okay. Yet there was feeling deep inside her stomach that there was something wrong. Something had not turned out right.

And when she had received that call, she only wished that feeling in the pits of her stomach was from the small amounts of alcohol she had.

Because that call was probably the worst thing that ever came to her ears.

"We regret to inform you…"

She didn't need to hear the rest it was obvious from her heart that the love of her life wasn't here with her anymore.

She disconnected the phone now, refusing to speak with anyone that wanted to ask her if she was okay or if she needed anything. She didn't want anyone or anything but him at that moment. The breaking point however didn't occur until the very thought of their earlier conversation that evening.

"_And Lita? ...I love you."_

And In between those hours of the sunrise Lita cried on her bed, alone.

* * *

**A/N**: This is only the prologue as the reason for it being such a short chapter. If some of you guys didn't catch it, Phil is CM Punk's real name. Although in this fic, some people will refer to him as CM Punk and some as Phil. You'll see why later. And I know this is going to be a pretty sad fic. But there will be parts that will make you smile! Please read and review?


	2. New Place

_2 years later…_

"So what do you think?" the young man asked, outstretching his arms at the wide space of the living room.

His companion stood there at a pause, amazed at how spacious the condo actually was.

"It looks good." He responded as he then walked around the area to look at the surroundings. It was quite bare with nothing included but a leather couch and a coffee table but there was just something about it that made all the more comfortable.

"I'm quite surprised."

Christian nodded, "Figured you might considering that you're such a whiny bitch when it comes to where you want to live."

Edge wrinkled his nose at his brother, "It's because you always choose the ones with the least upkeep. Not to mention those cockroaches seem to love following you around."

Christian shrugged, "Hey just be glad for once that your brother finally got a good deal on this. It wasn't cheap."

"Congrats, captain." Edge said sarcastically and Christian scoffed.

"You make it incredibly difficult to live with. You're lucky that you're my brother or else I would be forced to kick your ass."

"Yeah right."

The mutual argument stopped as Christian began to slide open the balcony door, the city view coming into full scope as Edge walked along with him. It was an amazing view, the complex directly located into the heart of the luring downtown area. The skyscrapers neighboring by were incredible. The sounds of cars, tourists and the wind all combined into his eardrums. It was a pleasant sound to listen to. The afternoon sun beaming upon them and the warmth it brought was nearly a recollection of a summer day. Maybe Edge would decide that he could use this as his relaxation area. He'd make sure he'd block out his loopy brother out of it though.

"So how did you manage to snag this place?" Edge asked, leaning onto the beam.

"Well, Mike actually owns this place. But since he traveled around so much he really never got around to living here too often. So he decided he'd rent it to someone for a couple of months while he was away."

Edge furrowed a brow as he turned to look at his brother, "Who's this Mike?"

"I met him at a party once. He had just finished shooting a reality show at the time. Pretty cool guy. Kept in touch ever since."

"A reality star, really Christian? Well good for you. You guys would seem to have a lot in common. You love drama and you love to cause it."

"Will you cut it out?" Christian begged and opted to go back inside. Edge tried to hold in a snicker as he followed suit. He really loved to annoy his younger brother and since they were going to live together, he figured he might as well start to drive him crazy. Of course it was all in a manner of brotherly love. Sort of.

"Well, what happened to the guy that lived here beforehand? Why would he decide to move out of a cool place like this?"

Christian shrugged, "I'm not sure. Mike didn't want to talk about it. So I never bothered to ask. He seemed bummed out about it."

It was then that Edge felt a slight shiver down his spine. For some odd reason he couldn't quite put the touch on his senses, but it suddenly felt very intruding. As if there was a third person in the room that was listening to the conversation and invading his space. Discomfort had begun to set in and Christian was quick to notice.

"Dude, you okay?"

Edge shook his head, "Yeah I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy."

"Well we should go get some more furniture. And I don't know about you but I am not sharing my bed."

"Fine whatever dorkchop."

Christian then turned his heel towards the front door as he muttered, "Stupid."

* * *

_A/N: _Yes I know it's another short chapter but it will be all the worthwhile later. Please Read and Review!


End file.
